Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition!
This was my awesome idea of editing this so if something is wrong, you are more welcome to edit this. So Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition will feature some ingredients from Donuteria, Cupcakeria and Bakeria. So anyways I plan to start this edit and here are the customers on ranks. There will be new customers from cartoon tv shows and the ones i've always made up. There will be also the cartoon classic characters from GoAnimate. So I hope this isn't repetive to you all. Also, there will ''' '''be dine ins outside of the freezeria. There will be 4 workers in this version: Alberto, Penny and the 2 new workers are, Tom and Jane. Here are the customers and they are 202 customers. 1. Taylor (Time Customer) 2. Mandi (Tutorial) 3. Tony Solary (Tutorial) 4. Matt Neff (Time Customer) 5. Wally (Time Customer) 6. Lisa (Time Customer) 7. Maggie (Random Day Customer) 8. Franco (Random Day Customer) 9. Clair (Random Day Customer) 10. Stephen (NEW) (Time Customer) 11. Marty (Random Day Customer) 12. Prudence (Rank 4) 13. Joyce (NEW) (Rank 5) 14. Akari (Rank 7) 15. Ivy (Rank 8) 16. Ann (NEW) (Rank 9) 17. Clover (Day 21) 18. Rosie (NEW) (Day 22) 19. Edna (Rank 11) 20. Eddy (NEW) (Day 32) 21. Scooter (Rank 15) 22. Hugo (Day 42) 23. Elsa (NEW) (Day 50) 24. Peppermint Patty (NEW) (Rank 30) 25. Anna (NEW) (Rank 31) 26. Hacky Zak (Rank 32) 27. Martin (NEW) (Day 54) 28. Joy (Day 55) 29. Roy (Rank 34) 30. Lucy (NEW) (Rank 36) 31. Olivia (Day 60) 32. Greg (Day 61) 33. Yippy (Day 67) 34. James (Rank 40) 35. Cooper (Rank 41) 36. Carlo Romano (Day 70) 37. Chuck (Day 72) 38. Utah (Rank 47) 39. Skyler (Rank 49) 40. Nevada (Rank 50) 41. Doghouse (NEW) (Rank 54) 42. Hegan (NEW) (Rank 55) 43. Julep (Day 80) 44. Vicky (Day 83) 45. Mary (Day 84) 46. Mindy (Day 87) 47. Rudy (Rank 60) 48. Scarlett (Rank 61) 49. Jackie (NEW) (Rank 62) 50. Wendy (Rank 64) 51. Pamela (NEW) (Day 90) 52. Williow (Day 93) 53. Deano (Day 94) 54. Crystal (Day 95) 55. Hope (Day 96) 56. Pinch Hitwell (Day 100) 57. Cletus (Rank 70) 58. Rico (Rank 72) 59. Sue (Rank 73) 60. Charlie Brown (NEW) (Day 111) 61. Sienna (Rank 78) 62. Snoopy (NEW) (Rank 80) 63. Timm (Day 119) 64. Whiff (Day 120) 65. Steven (Day 122) 66. Rita (Day 130) 67. Sarge Fan! (Day 135) 68. Radlynn (137) 69. Dudley Puppy (NEW) (Rank 90) 70. Big Pauly (Day 143) 71. Mitch (Rank 95) 72. Boomer (Rank 97) 73. Trishna (Rank 99) 74. Zoe (Rank 100) 75. Kitty Katswell (NEW) (Day 152) 76. Bruna Romano (Day 154) 77. Olga (Day 155) 78. Little Edurado (Rank 105) 79. Cecillia (Rank 107) 80. Xolo (Rank 108) 81. Luau Punch Fan! (NEW) (Day 168) 82. Linus (NEW) (Day 170) 83. Austin (Rank 117) 84. Hank (Rank 118) 85. Professer Fitz (Day 176) 86. Shannon (Day 178) 87. Foodini (Rank 125) 88. Yui (Day 182) 89. Gino Romano (Rank 130) 90. Mayor Mallow (Day 190) 91. Connor (Day 192) 92. Bertha (Rank 136) 93. George (Day 198) 94. Alaska (Rank 136) 95. Allen (Day 202) 96. Kenji (Rank 138) 97. Chester (Day 207) 98. Brody (Day 210) 99. Perri (Rank 145) 100. Iggy (Day 212) 101. Ember (Rank 147) 102. Xavier (NEW) (Day 215) 103. Keswick (NEW) (Day 216) 104. Sasha (Rank 150) 105. Nick (Rank 151) 106. Pacman (NEW) (Day 224) 107. Ms. Pacman (NEW) (Day 225) 108. Spongebob (NEW) (Day 226) 109. Janana (NEW) (Local from Papa's Bakeria) (Rank 160) 110. Cherrisa (NEW since Papa's Bakeria) 111. Duke Gotcha (NEW since Papa's Bakeria) 112. Aurora (NEW) (Rank 165) 113. Patrick (NEW) (Day 236) 114. Cinderella (NEW) (Day 240) 115. Steven Universe (NEW) (Rank 167) 116. Carson (NEW) (Rank 170) (This customer is Boomer's Brother) 117. James Carter (NEW) (Rank 172) (Not to be confused with another James) 118. Woody (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 280) 119. Rhonda (Unlocked on Day 282) 120. Cactus McCoy (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 287) 121. Jacksmith (NEW) (Unlocked On Day 290) 122. Scout (NEW) (Unlocked On Rank 180) 123. Rocky Road (NEW) (Unlocked On Rank 181) 124. Betty Pecan (NEW) (Unlocked On Rank 182) 125. Mr. Sherbet (NEW) (Unlocked On Rank 183) 126. Jill Berry (NEW) (Unlocked On Day 300) 127. Chip McMint (NEW) (Unlocked On Day 307) 128. Atomic Betty (NEW) Unlocked On Day 313) 129. Twilight Sparkle (NEW) (Unlocked On Day 314) 130. Squidward (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 200) 131. Buzz Lightyear (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 320) 132. Rainbow Dash (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 330) 133. Pinkie Pie (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 340) 134, Jimmy (NEW) (Random Person from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 341) 135. Mr. Brent (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked at Rank 207) 136. Amber (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 208) 137. Shaira (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked at Rank 210) 138. Nina (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza)(Unlocked at Rank 211) 139. Rarity (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 212) 140. Owen (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 360) 141. Mathinas (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 361) 142. Kisum (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 362) 143. Monica (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 363) 144. Chill (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 364) 145. Jack (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 365) 146. Flora (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 366) 147. AppleJack (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 230) 148. Lina (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked at Rank 233) 149. Colette (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked at Rank 234) 150. Fauna (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 370) 151. Marina (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 371) 152. Ariel (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 372) 153. Gracie (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 373) 154. Holly Hobbie (NEW) Unlocked on 374) 155. Styler (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked at Rank 245) 156. Amr (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 380) 157. MarryWeather (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 390) 158. Trixie (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (NEW) (Unlocked at Rank 255) 159. Bailey (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 410) 160. Curtis (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 412) 161. Jason (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 413) 162. Penelope (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 414) 163. Bugs Bunny (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 421) 164. Jessie (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 422) 165. Angela (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 430) 167. Salazar (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 431) 168. Dylan (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 432) 169. Daffy Duck (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 439) 170. Mr. Potato Head (NEW) Unlocked at (Rank 295) 171. Ms. Cheerlie (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 445) 172. Tiana (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 450) 173. Luke (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 451) 174. Ratchet (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 452) 175. Mrs. Potato Head (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 455) 176. Prince Novene (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 456) ''' '''177. Verona (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 458) 178. Jasmine (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 460) 179. Gabriel (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 461) 180. Micheal (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 462) 181. Lola Bunny (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 463) 182. Alexander (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 464) 183. Thea (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 465) 184. Aladdin (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 466) 185. Donny (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 470) 186. Gordon (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 472) 187. Dice (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 478) 188. Lizzy (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on 480) 189. Emmy (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on 482) 190. Stacey (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 487) 191. Evy (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 489) 192. Fudge (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 490) (This customer is a fan of fudge.) 193. Randy (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 493) 194. Barbie (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 494) 195. Ken (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 495) 196. Tori (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 496) 197. Chris (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 497) 198. Rodger (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 498) 199. Apollo (NEW) (from Kingsley's Customerpalooza) (Unlocked on Day 499) 200. Willow (Unlocked on Day 500) 201. Sylvester (NEW) (Unlocked on Day 500) 202. Papa Louie (Unlocked on Day 500) There are 90 specials in this version and 120 stickers. Ingredient Mixables *1.''' '''Strawberries (Start) (Berry Sundae) *2. Nutty Butter Cups (Start) (Peanut Buttery) *3. Blueberries (Start) (Berry Blasting) *4. Cremeo Bits (Start) (Cookies N' Cream) *5. Cookie Dough (Start) (Do The Dough) *6. Birthday Cake (Cake Batter) *7. Smore's (More Smore's) *8. Blackberries (Berrylicious) *9. Marshmallows (Mini Mallows) *10. Cotton Puffs (Cotton Candy) *11. Cinnamon Rolls (Cinnamon Sundae) *12. Peppermints (Fresh Peppermint) *13. Yum'N Ems (Candy Land) *14. Cherry Cordials (Cherry Filled) *15. Diced Pears (Almoast Tastes Like Pineapples) *16. Pineapples (Tropical Treat) *17. Fudge Brownie (Fudgy Fan) *18. Peaches (Peachy) *19; Caramel Apples (Apple Picker) *20. Cranberries (Very Tarty) *21. Pecans (Go Nuts!) *22. Kiwi (Go Green) *23. Golden Creameo Bits (Gold Creme) *24. Gummy Bears (So Chewy) *25. Mixed Fruits (Rainbow Color) *26. DragonFruit (Dragon Fruity) *Cheescake Pieces (Creamy Cake) (Won't Replace Birthday Cake) *Caramel Cremes (Dream Of Caramel) *Toffee Pieces (Toffee Fan) *Hauko Fruit (Fruit In Japan) *Syrups:1. Vanilla (Start) (Plain Vanila) (These will be stickers) *2. Chocolate (Start) (Chocolaty) *3. Strawberry (Start) (Classic Strawberry) *4. Banana (Start) (Bananaroma) *5. Purple Burple Syrup (Get The Grape!) *6. Mint Syrup (Cool Mint) *7. Pistachio Syrup (Nutty Sundae) *8. Huckleberry Syrup (Very Berry) *9. Red Velvet Syrup (Velvet Goodness) *10. Blue Moon Syrup (True Blue) *11. Espresso Syrup (Coffee Fan) *12. Chai Tea Syrup (Time For Tea) *13. Neapolitation Syrup (Banana Split) *14. Pumpkin Pie Syrup (Pumpkin Patch) *15. Powsicle Syrup (Summertime Treat) *16. Cotton Candy Syrup (Festival Flavor) *17. Rainbow Sherbet Syrup (Follow The Rainbow) *18. Pink Lemonade Syrup (Think Pink) *19. Raspberry Syrup (NEW) (Flavorlisious) *20. Passionfruit Syrup (NEW) (Tropical Flavor) *21. Lemonade Syrup (NEW) (Classic Lemonade) *22. Glazed Donut Syrup (NEW) (Donut In A Sundae) *23. Caramel Syrup (NEW) (Sticky Caramel) *24. Peanut Butter Syrup (NEW) (Sticky Peanut) *25. Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 100 with Zoe) (Taste All Of Them!) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) (Light and Fluffy) *Chocolate Mouse (Start) (Rich and Creamy) *Strawberry Fluff (Flavored Fluff) *Lemon Chiffon (Light Lemon) *Maui Meringue (Tropical Topper) *Mint Cream (NEW) (Creamy Mint) *Red Velvet Cream (NEW) (Creamy Red Velvet) *Tangerine Fluff (NEW) (Tropcial Cream) *Wildberry Whip (NEW) (Lavender Color) *Peanut Butter Fluff (NEW) (Nutty Cream) (Not to be confused with Peanut Butter Fluff from Papa's Bakeria) *Syrup Toppings: *Chocolate (Start) (Hot Fudge) *Strawberry (Start) (Fruity Syrup) *Butterscotch (Rank 10) (Buttery Sundae) *Cherry Topping (Rank 12) (Craving Cherry) *Huckleberry Topping (Rank 20) (Mixed Berry) *White Chocolate Topping (Rank 35) (Melty) *Key Lime Topping (Rank 98) (Limey) *Mango Topping (Rank 109) (Tropical Syrup) *Peach Topping (Rank 120) (Peachy Peach) *Blueberry Topping (Rank 129) (Melty Blueberry) *Cotton Candy Topping (Rank 140) (Festive Dessert) Shakers *Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Mint Shavings (Rank 5) *Rock Candy (Rank 10) *Lollipop Bites (Rank 20) *Tropical Charms (Rank 29) *Pistachios (Rank 30) *Blueberries (Rank 37) *Blackberry Bark (Rank 40) *Raspberry Bark (Rank 41) *Blueberry Bark (Rank 47) *Shaved Chocolate (Rank 55) *Crushed Vanilla Wafers (Rank 57) *Crushed Chocolate Wafers (Rank 60) *Crushed Strawberry Wafers (Rank 75) *Crushed Creameo Wafers (Rank 80) *Crushed Lemon Wafers (Rank 87) *Crushed Peanut Butter Wafers (Rank 90) *Wildberry Derps (Rank 99) *Shaved Coconut (Rank 101) *Cosmic Coconut (Rank 103) *Crushed Yum En Ems (Rank 111) *Cupidberry Derps (Rank 120) *Toasted Coconut (Rank 160) *Zest (Rank 170) *Lemon Zest (Rank 175) *Placable Toppings: *Cherries (Start) *Bananas (Start) *Creameos (Start) *Chocolate Chip Cookies (Start) *Whipped Cream Dallops (Start) *Chocolate Mouse Dallops (Start) *Strawberry Fluff Dallops (Start) *Blueberry Pie Tarts (Rank 17) *Raspberry Pie Tarts (Rank 18) *Vanilla Wafers (Rank 20) *Chocolate Wafers (Rank 24) *Frosted Flower (Rank 26) *Strawberry Wafers (Rank 28) *Butterscotch Smooches (Rank 40) *Kiwi Slices (Rank 60) *Gummy Onions (Rank 61) *Cherry Cordial (Rank 68) *Fudge Smooches (Rank 89) *Grape Jelly Cookies (Rank 91) *Dipped Pretzel (Rank 98) *Hazlenut Swizzles (Rank 111) *Mint Bar (Rank 130) *Vanilla Swizzle (Rank 170) *Strawberry Swizzle (Rank 180) *Cotton Candy Creameo (Rank 185) *Golden Creameo (Rank 200) *Dipped Strawberries (Rank 211) *Yum en Em Cookies (Rank 220) *Random Color Macaroons (Rank 230) *White Chocolate Truffles (Rank 231) *Orange Creme Truffles (Rank 232) *Fudge Truffles (Rank 233) *Waffle Cone Wedge (Rank 234) *Red Velvet Truffles (Rank 235) *Pineapple Slices (Rank 236) *Cookie Butter Spread (Rank 237) *Marshmallow (Rank 240) *Cloudberries (Rank 260) *Raspberries (Rank 264) *Blackberries (Rank 267) *Strawberry Pie-Tarts (Rank 280) In this version, you will have 14 closers; *Captain Cori *Kahuna *Quinn *Gremmie *Robby *Xandra *Jojo *Peppermint Fitz (NEW) *Bennett (NEW) *Runner (NEW) *Ice Cube (NEW) *Mrs. Jones (NEW) *Ednna (NEW) (from Incredibles) *Sunset Shimmer (NEW) Trivia *The Cookie Butter Spread is NOT raw. *In this version of Papa's Freezeria, you would have 2x the customers in 1 day a total of 14! *You will also have 2 closers coming but not at one time, the last closer would come in only when you finish with the 1st closer order. *Customers CAN NOW Order 2 Mixables but still can only have one syrup, mostly some customers can stick with one mixable (especially closers cause that's how they are when there picky) *Some of the Closers are less picky or more picky about their sundaes. Category:Gameria